Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) is a first person shooter video game for the Nintendo DS created as a Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War, based on its predecessor, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Although being very similar to it in a visual aspect, being developed by the same designers, it features many changes, including an improved game engine, better AI, the addition of minigames, and its own award system. Single Player Set during the height of World War II, the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War focuses on events that changed the course of the war. Throughout the game, the player will take control of Pvt. Rook of the United States Marines, Pvt. Dawkins of the British Special Air Service, and Pvt. Dimarkurato of the Red Army. American Campaign The American campaign tells the story of Rook, a new member of the USMC, as he participates in the effort to defeat Japanese forces and take over Shuri Castle. Levels *Boot Camp — Train at an USMC boot camp to prepare for war *Into the Jungle — Clear out enemy caves and villages at Guadalcanal *Silence the Guns — Destroy enemy artillery guns at Guadalcanal *On the Water — Defend the landing craft while heading to the island of Peleliu *Beach Landing — Capture an enemy air strip at Peleliu island *Bloody Nose Ridge — Search for the enemy cave system at Peleliu *Into the Darkness — Clear out the caves and retrieve enemy intel *Dangerous Waters — Defend allied battleships and aircraft carriers as they make their way to Okinawa island *Castle Approach — Proceed towards the front gate of Shuri Castle *Storm the Walls — Enter and capture Shuri Castle Overview The story starts with the player in control of Rook in an USMC boot camp. After completing several training activities, including basic weapons training and an obstacle course, he is then sent off to Guadalcanal, near the South Pacific Ocean. There they are tasked with eliminating enemy artillery guns. The team successfully destroys the guns, and get sent on a new task: to take over a Japanese airstrip on the island of Peleliu. Rook's squad then is deployed to the island via landing crafts, with Rook defending the craft using the mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun. The team successfully lands on the island, though accompanying squads took major casualties, leaving the task to Rook's squad. Rook's squad manages to capture the airstrip, which leads them to their new task, to find the Japanese cave system in the nearby mountains. After ascending to the mountains, the squad discovers the caves system, but not before taking casualties in a fierce battle. The three surviving members enter the cave and destroy artillery guns found there, and retrieve Japanese intel, which results in a promotion for Rook. The intel allows American forces to conduct a theoretically successful assault on Shuri Castle on Okinawa Island. Once gain, allies will arrive at the island by landing craft. Now with multiple squads to assist, the team proceeds towards the main gates of Shuri Castle, while eliminating enemy mortar teams, and clearing out enemy supply caves and bunkers. Rooks squad then enter the castle, but are encountering heavy enemy resistance. The teams proceeds towards the west and east wings of the castle, where they take out anti-air cannons located there. Friendly air support arrives and attacks the castle, leaving the enemy and the building itself severely weakened. This allows Rook and his team to clear out enemies easily and proceed to the rooftop, where they raise the American flag. British Campaign The British campaign features Dawkins of the SAS, as he assists in pushing German forces back towards Berlin. Levels *Milk Run — Bomb an enemy repair depot, manufacturing depot, communications building, and a tank convoy *Off Target — Parachute out of the doomed bomber and eliminate enemy resistance in your landing zone *Supply Lines — Disrupt German supply lines and destroy enemy AA guns *Panzer Attack— Eliminate enemy tanks in the area *Missed Delivery — Recover a captured tank in the Rhine Forest *Big Metal — Clear out enemy forces in the nearby town with the recovered armor *Sabotage — Disarm explosive charges placed on a dam *Cornered — Push German forces out of a war torn village and back to Berlin Overview Lifting off from a British airfield, the British campaign starts with the player in control of Dawkins in an Avro Lancaster, a British bomber. Dawkins and his team take out several German depots, but get shot down. The crew parachutes out and land in a farming district, and clear out Germans there while escaping. The team is then sent to take out German supply line running through a small village, as well as taking out an AA gun there. With supply lines taken out, the British move to deal with another issue, German armor in the nearby town. Dawkins and his squad swiftly move through the town and eliminate the German Panzers. Dawkins and two other soldiers are then sent to the Rhine Forrest in the far north, where they're supposed to retrieve a supply drop captured by Germans. The team recovers the supplies and captures a enemy Panzer. Using the tank, they eradicate the Germans in the nearby town. With most of their efforts failing in the area, the Germans resort to sabotaging a dam in the south. The British team arrives at the dam, but are too late, as explosive charges have already been planted along the dam. Dawkins, defended by his allies, move to disarm the charges, then use a nearby AA gun to take out German bombers trying to bomb the dam. The Germans then set up a last stand at a small war torn village, and bombard the advancing British with mortars in an attempt to drive them back. Dawkins, leads the charge and eliminates the mortars and the remaining Germans, pushing German forces back towards Berlin. Russian Campaign The Russian campaign allows the player to take control of Dimarkurato, a private of the Red Army, as he participates in the Battle of Seelow Heights and assault the Reichstag. Levels *Storming the City — Take out German artillery at Seelow Heights *Two Roads — Eliminate enemy snipers and machine gun nests in a small town *Promotion — Take control of the guns of a T-34 an push through Seelow Heights *On The Run — Push the remaining enemy forces out of Seelow Heights *Wrecking Crew — Infiltrate and sabotage a German manufacturing district *Nuclear Secrets — Recover German research on nuclear weaponry in a research facility *War Torn Streets — Defend the allied halftrack as they make their way towards the Reichstag *The Fall — Fight to the top of the Reichstag and plant the Russian flag Overview After pushing Axis forces out of Russian, the Red Army decides to go on the offensive, attacking Germany in different areas, including the town of Seelow Heights. From this point, the view changes to the eyes of Dimarkurato, a private of the Red Army participating in the Battle of Seelow Heights. The assault starts with Dimarkurato in control of a ML-20 artillery cannon, which is used to take out buildings containing German artillery; the team then proceeds to the wreckage to eliminate any survivors of the attack. The squad then moves to a small town, where enemy snipers and machine gun nests are preventing allied forces from entering the area. Dimarkurato eliminates both threats, which allows friendlies to move in. Now promoted to the rank of Corporal, Dimarkurato takes control of the guns of a T-34 and pushes through Seelow Heights, eliminating enemy resistance. Dimarkurato then advances on foot with his squad members to send the last of the Germans fleeing. Dimarkurato and his squad then push in to Berlin, where three squad members enter a manufacturing sector of the city. There they take out a Panzer factory, a Stuka hangar, and a munitions depot, putting Axis troops at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, Dimarkurato is the only survivor of the sabotage, so he is reassigned to a new squad, one that is tasked with retrieving German documents on nuclear weaponry. Entering the German research facility, the squad encounters heavy resistance, including a Panzer, though it is quickly dispatched by Dimarkurato. He then pushes through the facility and recovers the research documents. Charges are then planted on the facilities fuel vats, and the squad escapes as the facility is blown to bits. Now the squad heads towards the Reichstag on a halftrack, with Dimarkurato manning the machine guns. On the way to the Reichstag, Dimarkurato is tasked with protecting the halftrack and advancing friendlies with the machine guns, but is cut off due to a collapsed building blocking the way. The squad then make the rest of the journey to the Reichstag on foot. Arriving at the Reichstag, Dimarkurato's squad received support from multiple squads and a tank. The tank blows a hole in the wall, and allows Russian troops to enter the building. After heavy fighting, Dimarkurato makes his way to the roof of the Reichstag and plants the Russian flag, signaling the defeat of Nazi Germany. Multiplayer Multiplayer appears as an available game option in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War, alongside campaign and challenge missions. Per the name, this option focuses on multiple players together or alone attempting to complete objectives or reach goals, in a similar matter to multiplayer in console games. However, there a few differences between the two, including new playlists and features. New Features *Weapons **Certain maps have weapons available to pickup on the ground, usually meant for the map **The weapons have been rebalanced, no longer having a major difference between it and the single player counter-parts **Shotguns have been removed *General Gameplay **Laptops (or anything similar) have been removed **If the player fires a shot, they will appear as a red dot on the enemy's map, similar to multiplayer on the consoles **The player can only use weapons from their respective faction **The player can't pickup weapons from dead enemies Playlists *Team Deathmatch — Eliminate enemies of the opposite faction and protect allies *Free-for-All — Eliminate all enemies *Hunter/Prey — Capture the flag and survive with it for as long as possible *Team Hunter/Prey — Capture the flag and survive with it for as long as possible. Defend teammates carrying the flag *Capture the Flag — Capture the flag and return it to your base *Team Capture the Flag — Capture the flag and return it to your team's base. Defend teammates carrying the flag Maps *Field — Farming area with buildings on each side of the map; multiplayer map of "Off Target" *Hill 26 — Japanese cave system; multiplayer map of "Bloody Nose Ridge" *Island — Small island with a Japanese village; crashed plane in the middle of the map *Palace — Inside Shuri Castle; multiplayer map of "Storm the Walls" *Subway — Abandoned subway station *Trenches — Near coastline with bunkers and trenchs; based on beginning of "Beach Landing" *Jungle — Jungle with heavy foliage and bunkers; based on "Into The Jungle" *Rhine Forest — The ruins of buildings in the Rhine Forest; multiplayer map of "Missed Delivery" *Seelow — The streets of Seelow Heights *Shuri Approach — Inside a building near Shuri Castle, Okinawa. *Factory — German factory Weaponry :A list of weaponry seen in-game Side Arms *M1911 *Luger — Multiplayer only *Nambu — Multiplayer only *Webley Mk IV revolver *Tokarev TT-33 SMGs *Thompson *MP-40 *Type 100 *PPSh-41 *Sten *Lanchester Submachine Gun — Multiplayer only Rifles *M1 Garand *BAR *Walther G41 — Multiplayer only *Type 99 — Multiplayer only *SVT-40 — Multiplayer only *STG-44 Sniper Rifles *Springfield *Type 97 rifle — Multiplayer only *Lee-Enfield *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Grenades *Mk 2 Grenade *Stielhandgranate Miscellaneous *Panzerschreck — Can be picked up on certain multiplayer maps *M1919 — Single player only *M2 Flamethrower — Single player only *ML-20 — Single player only Vehicles :Vehicles are only usable/seen in single player. *M4 Sherman — Used by American forces. Only vehicle seen in multiplayer, in the map Jungle; remains unusable *T-34 Tank — Used by Russian forces *Panzer — Used by German and British forces (when captured) *F4U Corsair — Used by American forces *Avro Lancaster — Used by British forces *Landing Craft — Used by American forces *Messerschmitt Bf 109 — Used by German forces *Half-Track — Used by Russian forces *A6M Zero — Used by Japanese forces. Trivia *The DS version was well received over its predecessor, receiving an 8.3 from IGN. *The DS version of the game also has a few similarities with the console versions of the game, being Wi-Fi multiplayer, and a few others. *In a preview from IGN, they said that Wi-Fi was going to have a create-a-class, however, this option is not present in the final version. *There is no Nazi Zombies mode unlike the console and PC versions. *The DS version and the PlayStation 2 version have a British campaign, however the other consoles and the PC version don't. *In the American campaign, the player can see a recurring character named Pvt. Miller. *If the player melees an ally, the ally will melee him back and kill him. *Reload animations are included in this game, unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). *Oddly, all of the sniper rifles in the game share the same 3-D model, their HUD icons and gunshot noises the only difference. The 3-D model appears to be a scoped Lee-Enfield. Every sniper rifle in the game is reloaded incorrectly, as it shows a magazine being inserted (the player cannot actually see a magazine being inserted, but the player's hand movements make this obvious). *This game removes secondary grenades in favour of more primary grenades. (The player can pickup a German Stielhandgranate while keeping the Russian RGD-33 Grenade, giving him 10 primary grenades in total). *When a collectible is collected, a piece of a picture will be shown in the War Room. Collecting all collectibles will show blueprints for a World War II era nuclear bomb. Trailer 360px The trailer for Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS) Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)